1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pickup truck box covers and more specifically it relates to a retractable cover system for a pickup truck box that folds into a compact storage position which can also be easily removed from the pickup truck box.
Individuals that own pickup trucks often times desire to enclose the box portion for increasing the appearance and increasing fuel mileage of the vehicle. Owners of pickup trucks also have items within the box of their vehicle that they desire to have covered so that others cannot easily see the items. Many owners of pickup trucks purchase covers that enclose the box of the pickup truck. However, many of these covers are inconvenient to utilize and do not provide the safety required for the items within the box of the pickup truck. Hence, there is a need for a cover for the box of a pickup truck that is convenient to utilize that also securely protects the contents of the pickup truck box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup truck box covers have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional cover for a pickup box is comprised of a tarp-like structure that is securable about the upper perimeter of the pickup truck box. Some covers utilize a hook and loop fastener system for securing the tarp-like structure about pickup box cover. Other conventional covers utilize other securing devices such as button snaps.
The main problem with conventional covers for pickup trucks is that they are difficult to partially remove for accessing objects stored within the pickup truck box. Another problem is that conventional covers do not provide a rigid surface capable of supporting heavy objects. Another problem with conventional covers is that they are easily broken into by criminals thereby allowing theft of items within the pickup truck box. A further problem with conventional covers is that they are difficult to remove and place into a compact storage position.
Examples of patented cover devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,441 to Apolzer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,835 to Ohle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,217 to Steffens et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,531 to Kooiker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,744 to Kooiker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,491 to Steffens et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,093 to Repetti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,361 to Marvin et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for folding into a compact storage position which can also be easily removed from the pickup truck box. Conventional pickup truck box covers do not allow easy and compact storage of the covers as taught by the present invention.
In these respects, the retractable cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of folding into a compact storage position which can also be easily removed from the pickup truck box.